


A Day to Remember

by Croc9400



Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Celebrity! Magnus, Dorks in Love, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands, Kinky, M/M, Magnus Bane-centric, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sappy Sex, Sex, Smut, Teacher! Alec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, chapters 1-3 are all fluff, except Magnus jerks off at the beginning of chapter 2, then we get to chapter 4, this is a nice combination of fluffy sex and rough sex, though I have written kinkier, which is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: The day has come. After five years together, Alec and Magnus are finally getting married***Ch. 1: Wedding Day (Alec's POV)Ch. 2: Wedding Day (Magnus' POV)Ch. 3: ReceptionCh. 4: Wedding Night
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480646
Comments: 52
Kudos: 260





	1. Wedding Day (Alec's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys  
> Sorry it’s been awhile. I’ve had a lot going on and quite frankly I haven’t been that motivated to put anything out there for the world to judge...and that’s because I’ve been receiving some hate about this series and some personal attacks on me for what I’m writing and I just want to ask those who are doing it to please stop. I realize that I’m not perfect, trust me, I do and I have a long way to go in my development as a writer, a person, and as a global citizen. I also realize that my writing isn’t always perfect. It can be rushed and unfiltered and not thoroughly thought through but I still do it because it has helped me so much and I love it. My mental health is in a very fragile place at the moment and writing and posting and having some positive interactions with you guys has helped me so much and I've genuinely been getting better but this hate has me backsliding. I’m not going to lie, I could receive a million comments praising me and my work but if I get one vilifying me and tearing me down while shitting on my work, that is the one that will echo in the back of my mind. Basically my point here is, if you don’t like my stories, please don’t read them. And if you do read them and you don’t like them, please don’t leave hateful comments. Constructive criticism is of course always appreciated, but please don’t take up the comments section of my fics to attack me and my work, it makes me not want to do this anymore. And honestly, if that is your goal, I feel I have the right to judge you as well. 
> 
> I’m sorry to bring this up and kind of ruin the mood of what you’re about the read but I felt it was time I addressed this. I hope you enjoy this fic and if you don’t, please just leave.

Alec groaned again as he rolled over and looked at the clock. 1:37 a.m., four minutes after the last time he had checked. He flopped back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, willing himself to fall asleep. He laughed at himself as he realized how pathetic he was. Even though the bed he was currently laying in would not fit two people, he could not sleep without his fiance next to him. He smiled as he thought of Magnus probably sleeping a lot better than he was in their apartment. 

If you had asked him, he thought that sleeping separately the night before the wedding was dumb. They’d been living together for almost three years and if anything involving living together was going to ruin their relationship and give them bad luck going into their marriage, it would’ve already happened. The day of he didn’t want to see Magnus until he walked down the aisle, but until then he didn’t understand why he couldn’t sleep next to his fiance. 

So that’s how he ended up sleeping in Max’s old room in his old apartment. Since he had moved out, Max had moved into Alec’s old room and converted his old room into an office. He still kept the bed around because this was his napping bed. If he was feeling tired, he’d get up from the desk, crash on the bed for twenty minutes, then get back to work. When he’d asked Max if he could sleep here for the night he’d agreed but refused to give him his old room back, with Max claiming that he was never going back to a twin sized bed again for anything other than naps. 

He rolled over again and looked at the clock. 1:40 a.m., groaning he screwed his eyes shut and rolled over. He needed to sleep, he knew he needed to sleep. He was getting married tomorrow. He was getting married to Magnus Bane tomorrow. He smiled at the thought, but he knew that that meant they’d be partying until the early hours of the morning and then they’d go home and...yeah, he wasn’t getting any sleep tomorrow night which is why he needed to sleep tonight. 

Then his phone started vibrating. He looked, confused at where it laid on the windowsill before reaching out and grabbing it, seeing Magnus’ name on the screen. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Alec asked after picking up, concerned something was wrong since he was calling at almost two in the morning. 

“Everything’s fine, darling,” Magnus chuckled on the other end, “I just couldn’t sleep,”

“Ha, me either,” Alec said, settling back against the pillow, “it hasn’t been this bad since you went to New Zealand,” 

“I know,” Magnus’ voice trailed off, “why did we agree to this?”

“I think we can blame my sister,” Alec laughed, “I miss you,”

“I miss you too,” Magnus sighed, “what are you wearing?” 

“Ha!” Alec laughed, “I can’t do that,”

“Why not?” Magnus asked. 

“I am under strict instructions from my brother not to come on his napping bed,” Alec replied, “but, for your information, I’m wearing the black satin briefs,”

“The tight ones?” Magnus asked. 

“Yes,” 

“God,” Magnus moaned, “I love you,” 

“I love you too,” Alec smiled, “but we should both sleep,”

“We should,” Magnus clicked his tongue, “we’re gonna have a long night tomorrow,”

“I’m counting on it,” Alec smiled, “see you tomorrow,”

“See you tomorrow,”

Alec sighed as he pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at the photo of Magnus’s half naked form sleep on their couch. It contrasted sharply with a photo of the two of them from the Met Gala. It was one of Alec’s favorite pictures of the two of them together. As for the other photo, it was the only one of the photos Alec had wanted to set at the home screen that Magnus would allow him to use.

He put his phone back on the windowsill before rolling back over and tugging the pillow a bit away from his head, hugging part of it. It was in no way a replacement for Magnus, but it would have to do for tonight. He shut his eyes and let himself drift off.

***

“Alec! Alec, wake up!” 

There was a pounding on the door. Alec groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The pillow was no longer under his head, but was instead fully hugged against his side. 

“I’m up!” Alec called, hoping Max would just stop pounding on the door. 

“Jace and Izzy are gonna be here soon,” Max told him. 

“Is coffee gonna be here soon?” Alec asked.

“It’s your wedding day, you shouldn’t need coffee,” Max replied, “but Izzy and Jace are bringing coffee,” 

Alec smiled. His wedding day. Max was right, that was enough to wake him up. He threw the blankets off and got out of bed. He pulled on the sweatpants he had taken off early on in his restless night of sleep. He grabbed his t-shirt that was hanging over the other end of the bed frame and pulled it on before exiting the room.

When he did, he saw that all three of his siblings were sitting in the living room. There was a tray of coffee and a box of pastries on the coffee table.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Max smiled when he came in. Alec scoffed before sitting on the chair and grabbing one of the pastries from the box. Wordlessly, Izzy pulled his coffee from the tray and handed it to him. 

“Thank you,” Alec said, blowing lightly into the opening before taking a sip.

“How are you feeling?” she asked. 

“Great,” Alec couldn’t fight the smile that spread over his lips, “I’m...I’m excited,” 

“We all are,” Max smiled, “I am especially excited for the reception,”

“Why…?” Alec cocked his head to the side. He was excited for the reception too but he was more excited to get married.

“Because then I get to give my speech,” a devilish grin spread across his face. 

“Am I going to regret making you my best man?” Alec asked. 

“Never,” Max replied.

“Yeah, my speech would’ve been way worse,” Jace commented, grabbing a pastry from the box. Alec narrowed his eyes at his brothers. It had been the hardest decision of the entire wedding, whether to make Jace or Max his best man. Everyone, including him, always thought it would be Jace when the time came as they’d grown up together. He was originally going to do that, but then he realized that Max would be the better choice. Max had known about Magnus from the beginning, and he had essentially lived with him for all of high school and most of college. Jace might have known the Alec of the past the best, but the only person who knew present day Alec as well as Magnus was Max. 

“I screened his speech, you’re good,” Izzy reassured him. Alec narrowed his eyes, not quite trusting his sister, “trust me, there’s nothing terribly embarrassing,” 

“What’s your definition of ‘terribly embarrassing’?” Alec asked. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Izzy smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. Alec sighed, leaning back in his chair. He knew that he should probably say something to all of them. They were all gathered here, just the four of them. This had been a rarity since Alec had moved in with Magnus, but he had a feeling that it was going to become even more uncommon. Izzy had gotten engaged not too long ago and Jace was already married. He cleared his throat slightly, getting their attention. 

“I, um, you know I’m not...super great with emotions,” Alec stuttered, not unsure of what he wanted to say, but unsure how he wanted to say it. His siblings were all looking at him, patiently waiting for him to continue, “but, I...I wanna say...I guess what I want to see is thank you. Thank you for accepting me and for standing by me and Magnus through everything. I really appreciate it and I love you guys,” 

“We love you too, big brother,” Izzy smiled, standing and pulling Alec to his feet as well before hugging him, “thanks for being awesome,” 

Alec laughed as she let him go and let Max hug him. 

“Thanks for getting me out of the house,” Max said as he hugged his older brother. Both of them knew which house he was talking about. Alec had grown up surrounded by his parents toxic relationship and the immense pressure they’d put on him to be the perfect child. Though his parents weren’t nearly as hard on Max or even Izzy as they were on him if he could make sure his brother had a home he felt safe and at ease him, he was going to make sure he did that. 

“You don’t have to thank me for that,” Alec said. 

“Yeah, I do,” Max replied, pulling back and looking his brother in the eye, “I am the person I am today because of it,”

Alec nodded, deciding to leave the subject for now. 

“And I love you too,” Jace stood and hugged his brother as well, “even if you didn’t make me your best man,” 

They all laughed at that, as it had immediately lightened the mood. Jace was never upset that Alec had picked Max, he was actually the only one who had expected it. It instantly became a joke and Alec felt like it was going to stick, especially since Alec had been Jace’s best man. 

“Well, we should probably get going,” Izzy said, grabbing the box with the pastries, “you don’t need to be late to your own wedding,” 

“The wedding doesn’t start for like six hours,” Alec replied. 

“Yeah, but we’ve gotta get out of the city and we all gotta get our hair and makeup done and long story short, go get your stuff, we’re leaving,” Izzy instructed. 

“Yes ma’am,” Max mock saluted and went back towards his room. Alec laughed and followed him down the hallway.

***

“Oh, my boy!” Maryse Lightwood immediately jumped out of her seat when her children entered the hotel conference room they’d rented out to get ready in. Though it had been three years since he came out to his mother and she had become significantly more affectionate since then, he was always taken aback when she hugged him. Of course, he hugged her back but it was still strange. 

“How are you this morning?” she asked. She went back and sat in the chair and continued getting her hair done. 

“I’m really great,” Alec smiled. He put his bag down in the corner and his siblings did the same. 

“Is this the groom?” one of the hair stylists asked. 

“Yeah,” Alec couldn’t help the faint blush that crept onto his cheeks. 

“Please sit, sir, we have much to do,” 

Alec nodded, sitting in the chair. He really had no idea what they were about to do to his face, that had been Magnus’ domain, but he trusted his fiance explicitly. The only thing he had decided for himself, with help from his siblings of course, was what he was wearing and he was quite proud of that. 

“I’m gonna go check on Magnus,” Izzy announced, since both the hair stylists were busied with him and his mother. 

“Oh, I’m coming too,” Max said, following Izzy out of the room. 

“I guess I’ll go as well,” Jace turned and followed his siblings. 

“Alec-”

“Mom-”

They each stopped as they realized they had spoken over the other. 

“You first,” Maryse said, allowing the makeup artist to put some lipstick on her lips.

“I just wanted to make sure you were still okay with the fact that I didn’t invite...my father,” Alec exhaled, feeling a comb go through his hair. 

“Alec, sweetheart, I am more than okay with the fact that you didn’t invite him. It’s your wedding,” Maryse replied. Her and Robert had only been officially divorced for a few months, though they had been separated since the moment Alec had come out and his father had reacted the way that he had. No one in his family had told him exactly what had happened after he had run from the house that day. It was okay though, because no one except Magnus knew the man had hit him. They could all keep their secrets. 

It had been nearly three years since he had come out, and though the divorce had been messy, Maryse had gotten just about everything she had wanted. She got to keep the house and though she’d been more or less out of his company for a while, she officially had the money to start up her own private firm. It was the happiest Alec had ever seen her and though they were still building their relationship, he couldn’t help but be happy for her. 

“I just wanted to make sure,” Alec sighed, “Magnus told me I don’t have any obligation to him but it still feels kinda wrong to not have my father at my wedding,”

“I understand,” Maryse smiled softly, “but I’m proud of you. Your wedding should be the happiest day of your life. My wedding has been one of the happiest days of life, despite how our relationship turned out,”

“Thanks mom,” Alec smiled, “and thank you for walking Magnus down the aisle,” 

“Of course, I was honored you asked me,” Maryse reached over and took her son’s hand, “I’ve never seen you happier than you are with Magnus, and I know that I’m partially responsible for that-”

“Mom, we’ve been over this,” Alec squeezed her hand lightly, “you’ve apologized, I forgive you,” 

“I know, but still-”

“Yes, there are scars from my childhood, but they’re just that, scars,” Alec told her, “they’ve healed and they don’t affect me anymore, so please,”

“Okay,” she squeezed his hand, “I love you, Alec and I am so proud of you,”

“I love you too,” Alec smiled. He would only ever tell Magnus how much his mother’s words meant to him. As a child he had never made his parents proud and they had told them as such when that was all he ever wanted to do. He looked away from his mother and blinked the tears out of his eyes, and if she saw them, she didn’t mention it. 

“Oh my god, big brother you might actually die at the altar when you see Magnus,” Izzy burst back into the room with Max and Jace behind him. 

“I hope not,” Alec laughed, “it would really suck to die on my wedding day,” 

“If you die, can I marry Magnus instead?” Max asked, to which they all laughed, “I’m serious!” 

“If I die during my wedding, you can comfort my fiance in whatever way you see fit,” Alec replied, and that was permission enough for Max, who dashed back out of the room, probably to tell Magnus of his concession. 

“Does Magnus know anything about what you’re wearing?” Izzy asked. 

“Nope,” Alec replied, “but we went to the same store and Magnus knows the guy that helped us pick out our outfits and he assured as we wouldn’t clash,”

“Can you imagine if your outfits clashed?” Izzy gaped. 

“I think Magnus would be the one to die,” Alec laughed just as Max came back into the room, a smile plastered on his face. 

“Magnus said I can marry him if you die,” Max said excitedly, “though he did say he’d rather you not die,”

“I’d rather that as well,” Alec smiled, “I miss him I don’t wanna die the second I see him,”

“You miss him? It’s been, what? Twelve hours since you last saw him?” Jace teased, “and you were sleeping half the time,” 

“We haven’t been apart that long since he went to New Zealand,” Alec replied, “and that was two and a half years ago,” 

Magnus’ New Zealand trip was the longest they had been apart the entire time they were together. He ended up being there for two months and because of Izzy’s accident he wasn’t able to visit him. They of course talked every day, but given the time difference it was mostly one of them talking and the other falling asleep listening to the sound of their voice. After that, Magnus had decided that he wasn’t going to travel unless Alec could join him. Even if he went to movie premieres and left Alec in the hotel room, he was still able to go back to him afterwards. Then, once they had come out to the world, Magnus took him everywhere in the world. 

“You seriously haven’t been apart for more than twelve hours?” Max asked. 

“I mean, there might’ve been times where it's been a little longer,” Alec tried to think, “but we haven’t slept apart since New Zealand,” 

“I never pegged you as one to get all pouty over not having sex,” Izzy said. 

“It’s not that,” Alec shoved her lightly, “we don’t have sex every night for your information, though our sex life is none of your business,” 

“Yeah, sure,” she smiled. 

“You mean to say that you’re totally fine when you sleep apart from Simon?” Max asked, raising an eyebrow. Alec smiled when Izzy stuttered and quickly changed the topic of conversation. Max winked before going about his own business of getting ready. 

***

Alec’s jaw dropped when they pulled up to the venue. Him and Magnus had visited the venue back in December, and had picked it based off the size, location, and photos of what it would look like in the summer, but the photos didn’t do it justice. Though it was surrounded by hedges, he could already see the flowers poking out over top. It was Magnus who had insisted on an outdoor wedding, and Alec wasn’t going to deny him when he got so excited over a wedding surrounded by flowers. 

When he walked through the arch that led into the venue he was even more starstruck. He instantly knew that Magnus would love it. He looked and saw Cat, Madzie, Raphael, and Ragnor standing and talking near the altar. When Madzie turned and saw him, she came running. 

“Hey kiddo!” Alec bent down to catch the child in his arms. Though she was eleven now, he was still able to hoist her off the ground, and he was the only one who was allowed to do that. 

“Are you excited?” she asked. 

“I am very excited,” Alec smiled, “and it’s all thanks to you,”

“I think it might be all thanks to me,” 

Alec looked up and saw Cat approaching them. He laughed and put Madzie down, hugging Cat when she reached him. 

“You look amazing,” Cat smiled. He would never admit to anyone beside Magnus that he agreed with her wholeheartedly. It was the best he had ever looked in his life. He looked better now than he did when he went to the Met Gala, which is something he never expected to even think in his life. Though he wore a traditional suit, his pocket square was silver, and his waistcoat tie matched the amber color on the face of the watch Magnus had gotten him. His fiance was right, he did love that color, but only because it reminded him of Magnus. 

“Thank you,” Alec smiled. He looked around the venue. The seats were laid out for their some two hundred guests, and those were just the people invited to the reception. There were at least two hundred more coming to the reception. It was Magnus who had wanted such a huge crowd, and Alec also wanted to show their love to as many people as possible. He was usually a private person, but this wasn’t something he wanted to be private about. They had ended up deciding to extend the invitation to most of Alec’s extended family, his mother’s side at least. They’d been very limited with who they invited on his father’s side. It had included a few of his cousins and that was it. 

“Who are they?” Alec asked as a few men he didn’t recognize in the suits walked through the arch. 

“Security,” she replied. That’s when he remembered. They had hired security to keep out those who were welcomed and to keep anyone from Alec’s side of the wedding who might start to fawn and harass some of Magnus’ famous friends. That was Alec’s biggest concern with extending the invitation past his immediate family and a few coworkers, but Magnus had insisted it would be okay and he could invite as many people as he wanted. 

“Has Magnus seen the venue?” Alec asked. 

“Yeah, he was here a little earlier,” Cat replied, “he left when you guys pulled up,”

“Is he just in the car?” Alec asked. 

“Yeah, but you’re not allowed to see him yet,” Cat narrowed her eyes.

“Well the windows are tinted, aren’t they?” Alec asked. 

“He can still see out!” Cat laughed, “god, you’re both so stupid sometimes. He said the same thing when you guys showed up,”

“Did he really?” Alec laughed. 

“Yes, now get out of here,” Cat replied, “go get in your car, someone will come get you when we’re ready to go,” 

***

“Alec, do you know who’s here?!” 

Alec nearly fell out of the car as his sister threw the door open. They were about five minutes away from when the wedding was officially supposed to start, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be happening on time.

“Yes, I know who’s here, I made the guest list,” Alec replied, “and give me a heads up before you open out the door I’m leaning on or I’m actually gonna die,”

“Right,” Izzy pursed her lips, “get your ass out of the car, it’s go time,” 

“For real? We’re starting on time?” Alec asked. 

“Well, we’re trying,” Izzy replied, “almost all the seats are filled, only a few people are still missing, and that was our cue to get you,”

“Right,” Alec got out of the car. 

“Ellen is here!” Izzy bounced up and down excitedly, as if remembering how they had started their conversation. 

“I know she’s here, we invited her,” Alec replied, shutting the car door and following his sister back towards the venue. He was lined up first, standing perpendicular to the arch so no one saw him. Behind him stood Max and Cat, then Jace and Madzie, then Izzy and Raphael, then Ragnor, then, around the corner of the hedge so they couldn’t see each other, was Maryse and Magnus. They were initially going to have Madzie be their flower girl, but they had decided to ask her if she wanted to do that or come in with the rest of the wedding party and she had chosen to walk in with the rest of them so they had already covered the aisle in flower petals. 

Then the music started and the chattering within the venue immediately quieted. 

“Oh, oh are we going?” Alec asked, immediately panicking. He didn’t know why he panicked, but he was nervous all of a sudden. 

Sure enough, he heard his cue in the music, but he still stood there, frozen. 

“Alec, you actually have to get to the altar if you wanna get married,” Max said quietly.

“Yeah,” Alec nodded. 

“So start walking,” Max said sharply.

“Right,” and Alec began walking. Thankfully, they had a small live band for the actual wedding so they were able to cover up Alec’s mistake. His heart was pounding as he slowly made his way down the aisle. There were two hundred pairs of eyes staring at him, some of them quite famous that he had met in passing or not met at all. Besides Cat, Raphael, and Ragnor, he didn’t know many of Magnus’ famous friends. 

He exhaled when he reached the altar and turned out to face the aisle. Yes, all eyes were still on him, but least here, he couldn’t mess up. There was no chance that he’d trip and fall on his face, or walk too fast so it looked like he was running to the altar. Soon all eyes would be on Magnus and that’s where most of the attention would be focused for the rest of the day. 

Before he knew it, Ragnor was standing on the other side of the altar and the music was changing. He hadn’t actually known the song Magnus had picked to walk down the aisle to until he had first played it, but he loved it. It was a pretty popular song, but their version was slowed down, without lyrics, and played by a live orchestra. Ever since Magnus had played him the song, whenever he heard it he thought of Magnus, but now he knew this image would play in his head whenever he heard it. 

Magnus and his mother rounded the corner. Alec’s lips immediately curled into a smile and there was no way he was going to be able to hide it. Magnus always looked beautiful, Alec had known that from the day they’d met. There was a part of him that thought Magnus couldn’t possibly look better for his wedding than he did for any of the other formal events he attended throughout his career, but he was so wrong. 

His hair was more or less the same, spiked and stood up, but there were a few stripes a shining silver swiped across the edge of his forehead and moved into his hairline. Magnus wore a suit similar to his, though the tail of the coat was much longer. His tie and waistcoat were the same silver that matched the silver on his forehead and in his eyeshadow, but his pocket square was gold. That was when Alec noticed that while everyone on his side of the altar wore something gold, everyone on Magnus’ side was wearing something silver. 

Magnus’ faced echoed the smile that had spread across Alec’s as him and Maryse made their way down the aisle. Alec didn’t even notice the security guards move in front of the arch once Magnus had made it through, he was too fixated on his fiance. His mother embraced Magnus when they reached the altar before going and taking her seat. Alec extended his hand to Magnus, who took it and joined Alec at the altar. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec said softly, barely moving his lips as he took Magnus’ other hand so he was holding both of them. 

“You too,” Magnus said softly, tangling their fingers together, “are you okay?”

“I’m so wonderful,” he replied, a big smile plastered on his face. 

“What was the hold up then?” he asked.

“I just froze,” Alec told him, “we’ll talk later,” 

“Okay,” Magnus gave him a smile which Alec returned.

“We good to do?” the minister asked, clearly not wanting to interrupt their moment but knowing they needed to get their wedding started. 

“Yes,” Alec said assuredly, not taking his eyes off Magnus. 

“Great,” the minister turned on the microphone that sat in front of him, “we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane,” 

The minister went through his whole speech, but Alec didn’t hear any of it. He was too busy looking at Magnus, and Magnus was looking at him. Even though there were two hundred people around them, watching them, they were the only two people in the room. The only thing that pulled them out of their little bubble was Madzie entering their bubble, holding the rings they were going to give each other. 

“Thank you, sweetpea,” Magnus smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Magnus, if you will,” the minister said, turning the microphone towards Magnus. 

“I will,” he said, reaching into the pocket of his jacket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. Alec exhaled loudly, catching Magnus’ attention, who raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I thought you were gonna memorize it,” Alec explained. 

“Did you memorize yours?” Magnus asked. 

“No,” Alec replied. Magnus smiled and shook his head as he unfolded the paper, “Alexander. First, I will start by saying I am honored to call you that. Though I am often a little over dramatic,” he paused for the laughter that followed, “I am not being the least bit dramatic when I tell you that you are absolutely it for me. Though it was early, one may say too early, I knew we were going to get married when you took me to the fountain on my birthday,”

Alec’s cheeks heated up slightly, remembering that night. He remembered dancing, falling in the fountain, telling Magnus he loved him, then freezing his ass off on their way back to Magnus’ apartment. 

Magnus smiled at him before continuing on, “you’ve been there for me through everything these past five years, even though you weren’t always physically there. I can’t remember a time we weren’t together because you breathed a new life into me. I love you so much, you are my darling, my angel, Alexander, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” 

Alec smiled as Magnus took his hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. Alec smiled down at their now joined hands, his with the ring nestled snugly on his finger. He saw the microphone being turned towards him and he let go of Magnus’ hand in order to pull his paper with his vows written from his own inner pocket. He unfolded the paper and gave Magnus a small smile before beginning to read. 

“Magnus,” Alec’s voice shook along with his hand. Magnus brought his hand to Alec’s holding it over the paper. 

“Breathe, darling,” Magnus smiled. Alec nodded and took a breath in before going back to the paper. 

“When we met, I was beginning to give up on romance. Every relationship I’d had up to that point hadn’t last more than a few months, so when we made it through a whole year together, I knew you were the one. Subconsciously, I knew that much earlier than that. From the beginning, you did so much for me. You changed your whole life, snuck around with me for four years just so we could be together, and I can’t thank you enough for that. You know things about me that nobody else does, and I wouldn’t change anything we’ve been through. I love you so I can’t put it into words, and Magnus I...I just love you so much,” 

Alec smiled and took the ring from Madzie, slipping it onto Magnus’ finger right above his engagement ring. Magnus smiled as Alec folded up the paper and put it back into his pocket and took both of Magnus’ hands in his. 

“Magnus,” the minister said, “do you take Alec to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to stand by in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do,” Magnus smiled. 

“And Alec, do you take Magnus to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to stand by in sickness and in health until death do you part?”

“I do,” Alec smiled. 

“Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you one,” he smiled, “you may now kiss-”

Alec couldn’t help it. Before he finished, he pulled Magnus closed, put his hands on his back, spun him, dipped him, and pressed their lips together. Magnus’ arms went around Alec’s neck and held them together. They heard the applause around them, but neither of them cared, they were back in their little bubble. Slowly, Alec stood them back up and pulled away, but their bodies were still pressed together. 

“I love you,” Alec said softly, his breath brushing against Magnus’ lips. 

“I love you too,” Magnus smiled, resting their foreheads together. Then they turned and face the crowd, their hands joined. They were still cheering as they stepped down from the altar. Alec pressed a kiss to his temple as they walked out and around the arch. Once they were out of sight, Alec pulled him in again and kissed him again.

“I love you so much,” Alec pressed another quick kiss to his lips, “my husband,”

“My husband,” Magnus let his hand run down the side of Alec’s face and rest on his cheek, “I like the sound of that,” 

Alec laughed and pressed another kiss to his lips. 

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus smiled. Alec returned his smile and kissed him again.


	2. Wedding Day (Magnus' POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! 
> 
> the response to the last chapter has really got me in the writing mood and I can't thank y'all enough for helping me get back in the grove, I forgot how much I missed this. This chapter is the wedding day from Magnus' perspective. the actual wedding is a lot of the same stuff as the previous chapter with magnus' thoughts sprinkled in but for the most part it's all (I'd say about 90% new content).  
> hope you enjoy!  
> A

Magnus tossed and turned in his bed, the same thing he’d been doing for the past few hours since he had decided to go to sleep. Now it was well past one in the morning and he wasn’t able to fall asleep, and he was positive it was because of his fiance’s empty spot next to him. He’d gotten used to sleeping next to Alec over the past three years, and the lack of a warm body next to him was really putting a damper on his ability to sleep.

Alec was a human heater. Whenever they were in bed together, they often disregarded most of the blankets. Alec was warm enough without them, and Magnus was curl into his fiance’s side and steal all his warmth. Now, not only was Magnus cold, but the man he loved was on the other side of the city. He missed him, probably a little more than he should. 

They were getting married, for christ’s sake, and they’d parted ways a little after 9 pm and he was going to see him this afternoon. He shouldn’t be sitting there pouting because he was sleeping apart from his soon to be husband for one night. Since he had gone to New Zealand, Alec had begun to travel with him as much as possible so they wouldn’t have to be apart. The two months apart had gotten to them a little more than they liked to admit and they were both a little too scared to risk that again. 

Magnus rolled over and looked at his phone. It was nearly two in the morning. He unlocked it and his thumb unconsciously moved and before he knew it he was calling Alec and then his fiance was talking to him. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” 

“Everything’s fine, darling,” Magnus chuckled on the other end, realizing that calling this late at night would be concerning, “I just couldn’t sleep,”

“Ha, me either,” Alec said. Magnus could imagine the small smile that painted his lips, “it hasn’t been this bad since you went to New Zealand,” 

“I know,” Magnus’ voice trailed off, thinking of how the same thing had just crossed his mind. God, this man was perfect for him, “why did we agree to this?”

“I think we can blame my sister,” Alec laughed, “I miss you,”

“I miss you too,” Magnus sighed, before he got an idea, letting his hand run down his torso and begin to palm lightly at his boxers, “what are you wearing?” 

“Ha!” Alec laughed, “I can’t do that,”

“Why not?” Magnus asked, pouting. He let his hand still but did not remove it. 

“I am under strict instructions from my brother not to come on his napping bed,” Alec replied, “but, for your information, I’m wearing the black satin briefs,”

“The tight ones?” Magnus asked, the image of Alec alone in bed in only the tight pair of underwear filled his mind. 

“Yes,” 

“God,” Magnus moaned, letting his hand begin to move again, “I love you,” 

“I love you too,” Alec said softly, “but we should both sleep,”

“We should,” Magnus clicked his tongue, stifling a moan as his dick hardened in his pants, “we’re gonna have a long night tomorrow,”

“I’m counting on it,” Alec replied and Magnus bit his lip as his imagination ran wild, “see you tomorrow,”

“See you tomorrow,” Magnus replied before hanging up and throwing his phone down on the bed. He moved his hand into his briefs and pulled his dick out, stroking it roughly. Images of Alec floated behind his eyes and he imagined what tomorrow night would bring and then he was coming on his stomach. 

“Jesus,” he breathed out before laughing a little at himself. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom, cleaning off his stomach when he got there. He went crawled back into bed, slightly warmer than he was earlier before grabbing one of Alec’s pillows and hugging it as he drifted off to sleep. 

***

Magnus woke up to his phone vibrating frantically next to him. He threw the blankets around, trying to find where he had tossed his phone in his lust filled haze the previous evening. He found it buried somewhere on Alec’s side of the bed before he answered. 

“Hello?” he asked, rubbing his eyes as he waited for someone to speak. He hadn’t looked at the caller ID when he picked up so he didn’t know who was calling. 

“About damn time you woke up,” Cat’s voice came through on the other side, “this is the third time I called you,”

“Are you here already?” Magnus asked, rolling over and looking at the clock. 

“No but I’m picking up breakfast sandwiches, I need to know what you want,” she replied. 

“Oh,” Magnus thought for a moment, “I guess just a sausage, egg, and cheese,”

“On?”

“What do you mean, ‘on’? On a bagel, obviously,” Magnus scoffed, rolling slowly out of bed and making his way towards the bathroom to shower. 

“I just wanted to make sure,” Cat replied, “Ragnor is on his way and I think Raphael is leaving soon. I should be there in like a half hour,”

“Sounds good,” Magnus said, putting the phone on speaker as he took off his underwear and started the shower, “thank you,”

“Of course, Magnus,” Cat returned, “see you soon,”

“See ya,” 

He hung up the phone and locked it before stepping into the shower. He wet his hair and ran a bit of shampoo as his mind began to wander. He was getting married today. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips as he thought that he was finally going to marry his fiance. After Camille, he didn’t think he’d ever find love again, let alone get married. He had been so in love with her that he really thought their breakup was the end of his love life. Though it had broken him beyond repair, he had learned to be grateful for it. She had broken him and he was a new person because of it. He was a new person because of Alec, and he never would’ve found his fiance without his ex. 

Then he heard a faint knock on his door. He rinsed the soap off himself and got out of the shower, briefly drying off before tying the towel around his waist. He walked out of the bedroom as he heard the knock again. He took a quick look through his peep hole and saw Ragnor on the other side. He unlocked the door to let his friend inside. 

“Magnus, good to see you,” Ragnor smiled as he entered, “though didn’t expect to see that much of you,”

“Well next time don’t show up while I’m in the shower,” Magnus replied, shutting the door behind him. 

“You should send me your shower schedule then,” Ragnor shot back. 

“Haha,” Magnus replied, “I’m going to get dressed,”

“Thank you,” Ragnor replied. 

“You’re welcome, dad,” Magnus joked as he made his way back towards his room, smiling as he did. Ragnor had taken him under his wing as he had begun to make it big in Hollywood. Ragnor was playing a character who was meant to be his mentor in the film that had really kickstarted Magnus’ career and that had translated into real life. They worked on a lot of projects together following that and he had been the reason Magnus had moved back to New York. 

He didn’t put on anything too extravagant, just a pair of jeans, a button down, and a beanie to hide his hair in case the paparazzi were waiting to get pictures of him. He couldn’t look too much of a mess but he was paying professionals to do his hair and makeup for him so he wasn’t going to take the time to do it here. He rejoined Ragnor in the living room to find Raphael sitting there as well. 

“Raph?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. Raph stood up and shook his friend’s hand, as they had not seen each other in months, “how’d you get here before Cat?” 

“According to her the deli is mobbed,” Raphael replied, “she should be here soon,” 

“I see,” Magnus replied, going to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He had met Raphael when he was signed on for the franchise that had really launched him into stardom. If the movie with Ragnor had kickstarted his career, this franchise had made his career. Raphael was the head screenwriter for all of those movies and although Magnus pissed him off sometimes, they were still great friends. 

“I forget, how do you guys take your coffee?” Magnus asked 

“Black,” Raphael replied. 

“Milk,” Ragnor said, “but I know where you keep your milk, I can get it,” 

“How was your flight, Raph?” Magnus asked as he pulled mugs from the cabinet. 

“Long,” Raphael replied. He was the only one of them that still lived in LA. He had talked about moving back to New York, since that was where his family moved when they immigrated and his siblings still lived here, but he hadn’t made the firm decision yet. It would make the most sense for him to move, as his job was the easiest to do remotely. 

“Not too bad though?” Magnus looked at his friend. 

“Not terrible, I got some work done,” he replied, “the hotel you put me up in is nice,” 

“It better be for how much I paid for it,” Magnus scoffed, pouring out their coffee, “get the creamer out too, Ragnor,”

“Can do,” Ragnor said from the fridge, pulling out the milk, creamer, as well as a few strawberries from the bowl sitting in the fridge. 

“Keep your hands out of the fruit,” Magnus said, placing their cups on the island. 

“No,” Ragnor replied, taking another piece. 

“It’s Alec’s, don’t touch it,” Magnus insisted. 

“You guys are getting married, his possessions are becoming yours, so therefore, it’s your fruit,” Ragnor said, eating another piece. 

“Did you put everyone up in that hotel?” Raphael asked before the argument could escalate. He had been witness to too many of their stupid arguments to want to hear anymore. Magnus would have to agree that they argued over stupid things. They argued more like an old married couple than he and Alec did, and they were about to become a married couple. 

“Everyone who flew from out of state, yeah,” Magnus told him, mixing some creamer into his coffee, “which is to say, a lot of freaking people,” 

“How many people did you invite?” Raphael asked. 

“To the ceremony or the reception?” Magnus shot back. 

“Uh, both?” 

“Including the people Alec invited, about two hundred for the ceremony and four hundred to the reception,” Magnus replied. He saw both his friend’s jaws drop, “but I only paid for the hotel for people we invited to the ceremony. Anyone we invited to the reception was on their own,”

“Good,” Ragnor replied, taking a sip of his coffee, “you’ve got money, kid, but not that much money,” 

Magnus laughed, “I’ve got plenty of money, don’t worry,” 

Before Ragnor could reply, his front door opened and Cat and Madzie came rushing in, a bag of food in her hand. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said, “I swear to god, everyone and their brother was at that deli,” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Magnus said, taking the bag of food from her hand and replacing it with a cup of coffee while placing a kiss on her cheek, “it’s good to see you, dear,” 

Catarina. His oldest friend. They had met when he still lived in New York before he’d moved to LA. She moved with him, hoping to get involved with film production. Though Magnus had gotten his break before she had he had been sure to bring her up with him. As Magnus began getting more autonomy in his career, it wasn’t uncommon for them to be working on the same projects. She had moved back to New York not too long after Magnus had as she wanted to raise her daughter as far away from Hollywood as possible. 

“How are you this more, Ms. Madzie?” Magnus asked, going to the microwave where he had heated her up a cup of hot chocolate. 

“Pretty good,” she said, taking the cup he handed her, “I’m excited for you,”

“Well, I should certainly be thanking you,” Magnus replied, beginning to unpack the bag with their breakfast, “we wouldn’t be having this day if it weren’t for you,”

“Excuse me?” Cat raised an eyebrow, “I had to work,” 

“Yeah but if Madzie hadn’t almost burst into tears because she couldn’t go to the carnival then I wouldn’t have taken her, I would’ve never met Alexander, and I’d still be lonely,” Magnus gave his goddaughter a wink before looking back at Cat. 

“He’s got a point there, I remember that night,” Ragnor said, taking the sandwich Magnus handed him, “and I remember the weeks and months and years after it when you wouldn’t shut up about this teacher,”

“Like you’ve never been in love,” Magnus replied, rolling his eyes, “and don’t demean his profession,” 

“Right, right I remember,” Ragnor said, raising his hands, “and I’ve been in love but I’ve never been obsessed,”

“Clearly you’ve never really been in love then,” Magnus shot back, “it’s addictive,”

“Okay!” Cat cut in, “we’re not going to get into an argument about the nature of love on Magnus’ wedding day!”

“Wouldn’t want him getting cold feet,” Ragnor remarked before going back to his food. Magnus chose to ignore the comment, knowing there was no way in hell he’d ever get cold feet. 

“What time do we need to be at the hotel?” Raphael asked, getting up to pour himself another cup of coffee. 

“In a little more than an hour,” Magnus replied after looking at the clock, “which gives me a bit of time to say something,”

“Oh he’s gonna say something,” Ragnor quipped. 

“Shut up or I’m kicking you out of my wedding party,” Magnus narrowed his eyes. He knew Ragnor really meant no harm. He would tease Magnus a lot and pressure him about certain things, but Magnus shot it right back. A random passerby might think the two hated each other, but deep down they really did care for each other, regardless of how much they got on each other’s nerves. 

“Alright alright,” Ragnor raised his arms in defeat after a side-eye glance from Cat, “say what you gotta say,”

“I just want to thank you guys for always sticking by my side,” Magnus said, “even though you can be a pain in my ass sometimes,”

“Language!” Cat chastised him. 

“Mom, I’m eleven,” Madie said, “I hear stuff worse than that at school,” 

“I don’t want to know that,” Cat sighed, “sorry, Magnus, continue,” 

“Right,” Magnus thought back to what he was going to say, “but you guys have been with me through thick and thin and I feel extremely honored that you guys are my friends and are going to be standing by my side as I get married today, and I love you guys,” 

“You’re gonna be great, kid,” Ragnor gave him a genuine smile, “I’m glad you found someone,”

“Me too,” Raphael chimed in, “even if you never shut up about him,”

Magnus laughed and rolled his eyes. None of them really wore their hearts on their sleeves around each other, so he would take whatever he could. 

“We all love you, Magnus,” Cat pulled him into a hug, “even if these two assholes won’t say it, we all do, and we’re all happy for you,” 

“Oh, hey, I love him!” Raphael stood, not about to lose this competition. He practically shoved Cat off Magnus and gave a quick albeit awkward hug. Madzie hugged him from the side before everyone looked over at Ragnor expectantly. 

“Okay, okay, I give in,” he stood and pulled Magnus into a bone crushing hug. Magnus patted his back a few times, struggling to breath before he let him go. 

“Thought you were trying to strangle me,” Magnus joked as he sucked in breath. 

“Maybe I was,” Ragnor winked before turning back to his breakfast. Magnus chuckled before beginning to eat his own. Today was going to be a good day. 

***

Magnus’ head shot up when he heard the door the hotel boardroom door opened. His hair was half done and he was nursing his third cup of coffee. Madzie was also getting her hair done while Ragnor, Raphael, and Cat milled about, getting themselves ready.

Isabelle Lightwood came through the door followed quickly by her two brothers. Alec smiled at his soon to be in-laws. 

“Good morning everyone,” he said happily. 

“Oh! Magnus you already look amazing!” Izzy smiled, “Alec might actually die,” 

“Well, I wouldn’t want that,” Magnus smiled as she came over and pressed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Nah, it might just be a moment of gay panic but then he’ll move on,” Max remarked. 

“Gay panic?” Jace laughed. 

“Yeah,” Max replied, “he sees Magnus and is like ‘oh my god, I’m just so in love with him I don’t know what to do’”

“But that’s just regular panic,” Jace’s face screwed together. 

“Well, he’s gay and he’s panicking over his husband, so its gay panic,” Max told him, “and this is why I’m his best man and you’re not,”

“Okay, we don’t need to talk about Alec’s panic levels,” Izzy cut them off before they could continue, “how are you feeling, Magnus?”

“I am doing wonderfully, dear,” Magnus smiled, “I don’t think I’ve been more excited, and I’ve won an Oscar,” 

“Wow,” Jace’s jaw dropped, “you’re really in love with him,” 

“Did you doubt that?” Magnus asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“No, it’s just, I didn’t know you could more excited about anything than winning an Oscar,” Jace came back, “ya know, I’m just gonna shut up,” 

“Good idea,” Magnus gave him a cheeky smile, “how is my fiance doing?” 

“He’s doing great,” Izzy smiled.

“Though I did have to drag him out of bed this morning,” Max joked. 

“Yes, well, we were up pretty late,” Magnus smiled. 

“You did not!” Max nearly yelled, “I told him not to!” 

“No, we didn’t,” Magnus decided to keep that fact that he did to himself, “he told me he was given instructions not to,”

“He WAS given instructions not to,” Max grumbled, his arms crossed lightly over his chest. 

“I assure you, he shut me down immediately,” Magnus smiled at his soon to be brother-in-law. 

“We should probably get back to him,” Izzy said, “we just wanted to come check on you,”

“Consider me checked on,” Magnus smiled, “see you guys soon,”

“They’re a really good family,” Cat smiled as she came up next to him. 

“They are,” Magnus replied, “I really hit the jackpot on my in-laws for the most part,”

“The most part?” Ragnor asked.

“His father is...less than ideal, let’s say that,” Magnus replied, “enough so that he was not invited,” 

Then the door burst back open and Max came in. 

“Everyone alright?” Magnus asked. 

“If Alec dies during the wedding, can I marry you instead?” Max stood in the doorway. 

“Uh, sure,” Magnus replied, “but I’d rather he not die at all,”

“Great!” and with that he was gone. Magnus laughed at Max’s antics. He really did love Alec’s little brother like his own. He had been in on it from the beginning and he had been nothing but supportive. 

“His father’s still around?” Raphael asked, bringing up the previous topic of conversation. 

“Yeah, he’s still around, and apparently he was a little upset he wasn’t invited,” Magnus remarked, “but he hasn’t spoken to Alec in three years and even when they did speak it was never any positive communication,” 

“If they haven’t spoken then how do you know he was upset?” Cat asked. 

“He got into an argument with his mother at one of their sessions with their mediator,” Magnus told her, “but she told him he wasn’t welcomed under any circumstances,”

“Do you think he’s gonna show up?” Cat looked concerned. 

“That is primarily what the security is for,” Magnus replied, “but I don’t think he will. We took great care to keep the specifics under wraps,” 

“And you trust no one leaked it?” Cat asked.

“I’ve been keeping an eye out and I haven’t seen them leaked,” Magnus responded, “and the only people we invited from his father’s side of the family are a few of his cousins who don’t even talk to his father. I’m not overly concerned,”

“As long as you aren’t,” Ragnor stood, “but if he shows up, do we beat him up?”

“Only if I get first punch,” Magnus 

***

“I was right, this is perfect,” Magnus circled the venue when they all walked in, “this is beautiful,”

“You picked the venue?” Ragnor asked. 

“I picked a lot of things,” Magnus rolled his eyes, “he kept saying ‘I don’t care what the wedding looks like I just want to be married to you’”

“That’s really sweet,” Cat smiled. 

“It was endearingly annoying,” Magnus scowled, “it’s his wedding too, I want him to be happy,”

“Did you ever think that he just wanted you to be happy?” Cat asked. 

“Yeah…” Magnus trailed off, a smile painting his lips, “I love him,” 

“I’d hope so,” Raphael joked. 

“He’s here!” Madzie came running back into the venue. 

“Alright, go get back in the car,” Cat instructed, pushing him towards the arch. 

“Wait, I’m just gonna go talk to him first,” Magnus said, pulling out of her grip. 

“What? No you can’t!” she said, grabbing his arm again. 

“The windows are tinted, I’ll stay outside the car!” Magnus insisted. 

“He can still see out the window, you dumbass!” she threw her hands in the air. 

“Oh, right,” Magnus’ expression dropped, “I’ll go sit in the car. Alone,” 

“Yes. Go,” Cat instructed. Magnus nodded and exited the venue, going towards his own car and climbing inside. 

***

There was a light knock on the window of his car. He looked up from his phone and saw Maryse Lightwood standing outside with a smile spread across her face. He smiled at her through the window though she couldn’t see before he opened the door. 

“You ready to go?” she asked. 

“More ready than anything,” Magnus smiled, taking the arm she offered him. They moved and took their place around the corner so that neither of them would be able to see each other until he rounded the corner. 

“Magnus,” Maryse looked at him once they stopped.

“Yes?” he looked at her.

“I just wanted to thank you,” Maryse sighed, “I know I’ve said it before, but for showing Alec what love is, something that I wasn’t able to do. Thank you for loving him,”

“I will love him until the end of my days, there is no need to thank me,” Magnus replied, hugging her lightly, “but thank you,” 

Then they heard the music start. Magnus exhaled loudly and tried to suppress the smile on his face. Maryse smiled at his soon to be son-in-law’s expression. Alec’s cue in the music came but they didn’t move. 

“Is he alright?” Magnus asked immediately, “why aren’t we moving?”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Maryse replied, “maybe he just forgot,” 

“Maybe,” Magnus chewed his lip, worried. Then they began moving. They rounded the corner and he saw Max and Cat walk in, followed by Jace and Madzie, then Izzy and Raph, followed by Ragnor. He knew they were all making their way to the altar and it wouldn’t be his turn to go until the music changed. Then before he knew it, the music changed and Maryse was tugging his arm. They were moving. 

Magnus immediately burst into a smile when he saw Alec standing at the altar. His fiance smiled at him, looking more beautiful than Magnus had ever seen him. Alec’s hair wasn’t styled too differently from how it normally was, yet somehow it looked better. His outfit mirrored Magnus’ own, in gold instead of silver. Maryse pulled him into a hug as they arrived at the altar and Alec stepped down and extended his hand. Magnus smiled as he took it, allowing Alec to lead him up to the altar. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec said softly, barely moving his lips as he took Magnus’ other hand so he was holding both of them. 

“You too,” Magnus said softly, tangling their fingers together. He debated whether or not to ask about the delay, but he needed to make sure Alec was okay, “are you okay?”

“I’m so wonderful,” he replied, the biggest, brightest smile he’d ever seen was splashed across his fiance’s face. 

“What was the hold up then?” he asked, squeezing lightly at his hand.

“I just froze,” Alec told him, “we’ll talk later,” 

“Okay,” Magnus gave him a smile which Alec returned.

“We good to do?” the minister asked, clearly not wanting to interrupt their moment but knowing they needed to get their wedding started. 

“Yes,” Alec said assuredly, not taking his eyes off Magnus. 

“Great,” the minister turned on the microphone that sat in front of him, “we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane,” 

The minister went through his whole speech, but Magnus didn’t hear any of it. There were a lot of people watching them that he hadn’t seen in months or even years, but he didn’t have a care to look at any of them. Alec was looking at him with such love and admiration that he was captivated and couldn’t bring himself to look away from his beautiful eyes. 

He was only brought out of his thoughts when Madzie walked up to them, holding the rings they were going to give each other. 

“Thank you, sweetpea,” Magnus smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Magnus, if you will,” the minister said, turning the microphone towards Magnus. 

“I will,” he said, reaching into the pocket of his jacket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. Alec exhaled loudly, catching Magnus’ attention, who raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I thought you were gonna memorize it,” Alec explained. 

“Did you memorize yours?” Magnus asked. 

“No,” Alec replied. Magnus smiled and shook his head as he unfolded the paper. He had thought about memorizing his vows, but he knew Alec wouldn’t. He knew Alec would be too worried that he’d forget something that he’d write it down, and he didn’t want Alec to feel bad for not memorizing them when he did. So he didn’t memorize his vows and he knew he made teh right decision. 

“Alexander. First, I will start by saying I am honored to call you that. Though I am often a little over dramatic,” he paused for the laughter that followed, “I am not being the least bit dramatic when I tell you that you are absolutely it for me. Though it was early, one may say too early, I knew we were going to get married when you took me to the fountain on my birthday,”

Magnus saw the tiniest bit of color creep onto Alec’s checks. Through their five years together, that was still one of his favorite nights they had together. It was still one of the most thoughtful dates he’d been on to this day and falling into a fountain always slightly romantic. 

Magnus smiled at him before continuing on, “you’ve been there for me through everything these past five years, even though you weren’t always physically there. I can’t remember a time we weren’t together because you breathed a new life into me. I love you so much, you are my darling, my angel, Alexander, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” 

Alec smiled as Magnus took his hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. Magnus smiled down at their now joined hands, his with the ring nestled snugly on Alec’s finger. Alec let go of his hand and went to pull his vows from his inner pocket. 

“Magnus,” Alec’s voice shook along with his hand. Magnus, noticing the slight falter in his voice, brought his hand to Alec’s holding it over the paper. 

“Breathe, darling,” Magnus smiled, reassuring him. Though he was a teacher, Magnus figure he didn’t address crowds this large on a regular basis and certainly not about his feelings.. Alec nodded and took a breath in before going back to the paper. 

“When we met, I was beginning to give up on romance. Every relationship I’d had up to that point hadn’t last more than a few months, so when we made it through a whole year together, I knew you were the one. Subconsciously, I knew that much earlier than that. From the beginning, you did so much for me. You changed your whole life, snuck around with me for four years just so we could be together, and I can’t thank you enough for that. You know things about me that nobody else does, and I wouldn’t change anything we’ve been through. I love you so I can’t put it into words, and Magnus I...I just love you so much,” 

Alec smiled and took the ring from Madzie, slipping it onto Magnus’ finger right above his engagement ring. Magnus smiled as Alec folded up the paper and put it back into his pocket and took both of Magnus’ hands in his. 

“Magnus,” the minister said, “do you take Alec to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to stand by in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do,” Magnus smiled. 

“And Alec, do you take Magnus to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to stand by in sickness and in health until death do you part?”

“I do,” Alec smiled. 

“Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you one,” he smiled, “you may now kiss-”

Before the minister finished, Alec pulled him in close, put his hands on his back, spun him, dipped him, and pressed their lips together. Magnus’ arms immediately went around Alec’s neck, both to steady them and hold them together. They heard the applause around them, but neither of them cared, they were back in their little bubble. Slowly, Alec stood them back up and pulled away, but their bodies were still pressed together. 

“I love you,” Alec said softly, his breath brushing against Magnus’ lips. 

“I love you too,” Magnus smiled, resting their foreheads together. Then they turned and face the crowd, their hands joined. They were still cheering as they stepped down from the altar. Alec pressed a kiss to his temple as they walked out and around the arch. Once they were out of sight, Alec pulled him in again and kissed him again.

“I love you so much,” Alec pressed another quick kiss to his lips, “my husband,”

“My husband,” Magnus let his hand run down the side of Alec’s face and rest on his cheek, “I like the sound of that,” 

Alec laughed and pressed another kiss to his lips. 

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus smiled. Alec returned his smile and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again everyone! here is the wedding reception! I hope you all enjoyed. This ended up focusing on Max a little more than I had initially expected but I liked it so I left it as is.  
> Don't worry, there will be plenty of just Alec and Magnus in the next chapter

“Remind me how many people are going to be at this reception,” Alec said, looking at Mangus. Their hands were clasped tightly together, having not let go since they left the altar. They were standing back inside the mostly abandoned venue with only their wedding party left, though they were also beginning to trickle out as they were nearly done taking photos. 

“Somewhere around four hundred,” Magnus replied, “I don’t remember the exact number,” 

Alec hummed in response.

“Hey, Alec,” Max said as he came up to them, “we’re going to head to the reception. When do you think you’ll be there?” 

“Well, we wanted to wait for the sunset because apartment the sun puts a nice halo around the altar,” Alec told him, “we’re gonna head out after that,”

“Alright, but like, when?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, I’ll text you when we leave,” Alec replied, “now go away,” 

“You guys better show up,” Max said as he walked away, “you’re not allowed to escape my speech,” 

“Do you know how long we spent planning this party?” Magnus called after him, “we’ll be there,” 

“Well, this is you guys, I never know,” Max said back, and then he was gone. They were alone apart for the photographers, who were busy setting up the cameras far enough away from them that they could have a private conversation. 

“Hi,” Alec said softly, tangling their fingers together. 

“Hello,” Magnus smiled at him, “did you have a good morning?”

“I had an even better afternoon,” Alec smiled, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Are you happy, Mr. Lightwood-Bane?” Magnus asked, resting his hand on the back of Alec’s neck. 

“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Alec smiled impossibly wider before pressing a kiss to Magnus’ lips. 

“Did you freeze up earlier?” Magnus asked softly, playing lightly with Alec’s hair. 

“For a second, yeah,” Alec sighed, “I’m sorry,”

“What? No don’t apologize, love,” Magnus said quickly, “you could’ve stood there for an hour and I wouldn’t have cared, I just wanted to make sure you were alright,”

“I was fine,” Alec replied, “I don’t really know why, I just couldn’t move,” 

“But you’re okay now?” Magnus asked.

“I’m perfect,” Alec smiled. 

“Are you guys ready for these pictures?” the photographer called. 

“Yes, sir,” Alec turned, moving away from Magnus but still holding his hand. 

“Alright, if you guys just get up on the altar and rest your foreheads together we should get the photo you want,” he said. Alec moved towards the altar, pulling Magnus with him. They climbed back up like they had earlier and pressed their foreheads together. Alec couldn’t help but smile as he looked into his husband’s eyes. He heard the camera shutter click a few times as they just looked at each other, smiling. 

“Can I kiss him?” Alec asked. Magnus snorted out a laugh. His husband had just asked a random photographer if he could kiss him. 

“Yeah, if you want to,” the photographer said, moving back behind the camera. 

“I want to,” Alec said softly before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“We’re gonna hang all these photos in our house,” Alec muttered softly against his lips. 

“We’ll fill a whole wall,” Magnus smiled.

“Is there anything else you guys wanna do before the sun sets?” the photographer asked. 

“Magnus?” Alec turned to his husband. 

“Can you dip me?” Magnus asked. 

“Of course,” Alec smiled. He looked up and saw the photographer get back behind the camera. Alec put his hand on Magnus’ back and supported him as he dipped him. He let the photographer take a few pictures before he kissed him. 

“You’re so perfect,” Alec said softly, letting his hand rest on Magnus’ cheek after he stood them up. 

“So are you,” Magnus smiled, “I’m so in love with you,”

“Okay, if you keep saying things like that to me we won’t make it to the reception,” Alec whispered, his breath tickling Magnus’ ear. 

“You should shut up then too,” Magnus chuckled lightly, “I think Max would break into the loft and murder us while you were still balls deep in me,” 

Alec laughed, “that would certainly kill the mood,” he paused and nibbled lightly at Magnus’ earlobe, “we’ll get there though. Eventually,”

“Mmm, not soon enough,” Magnus hummed, leaning his head to the side, allowing Alec more space to work. He peppered light kisses across his husband’s neck, letting his teeth scrape against his skin as he worked his way down. Magnus shuddered as he felt Alec’s breath against his skin. 

“Okay, you have to stop,” Magnus breathed out, grabbing Alec by the shoulders and pushing him away from him. 

“Do we have to go?” Alec whined. 

Magnus burst out laughing, “yes darling, we have to go, so let’s go,”

“Okay,” Alec sighed, taking his husband’s hand as they walked out of the venue towards the car waiting for them. He pulled his phone out, shooting Max a quick text that they were on their way, before giving Magnus his full attention once again. 

***

“Alec just texted,” Max said, looking down at his phone as they entered the ballroom, “they just left,”

“Great,” Jace replied immediately going to find Clary 

“I’ll leave you to talk to the DJ about introduction,” Izzy said, breaking off to find Simon. 

“Thanks for all your help guys!” Max called after them, looking around to see only Cat next to him. 

“Do you want me to talk to the DJ?” Cat asked, looking at him sympathetically. 

“Nah, I got it,” Max grumbled, heading over to the DJ. Alec and Magnus had been the one working with the DJ up to this point, so he had never seen them. As he approached the table, he regretted every second he had passed up to spend with the beautiful person who was standing in front of him. 

Max’s love life up to this point had been drier than Alec’s had been before Magnus. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Max had a body count higher than Alec’s would ever be before he even started college, and he had gone through college the same way. His longest relationship had been a friends with benefits relationship he’d had his sophomore year of college that had ended after he caught feelings and his partner had found out and not felt the same way. Since he finished college he had decided he was going to try and move away from the hook ups and try to find someone to have an actual relationship with. 

But after seeing the DJ, well, he might have to abandon that endeavor for the time being. 

Max took a breath in and fixed his hair before making his way over as confidently as possible. He had considered ditching his tie and undoing a few of the buttons on his shirt but he still needed to look good for his speech. Plus he had a feeling he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Alec if he found out he was trying to hook up with their DJ. 

“Hey,” Max said with a lopsided smile as he flipped a bit of his hair out of his face. The DJ looked up and smiled at him, pulling the headphones off their ear and standing up straight. Once they were no longer hunched over the table, Max saw that they were at least a half a foot taller than him. Max subconsciously stood up a little straighter. 

“Hi,” they smiled, “what’s up?”

“I’m Max,” Max extended a hand. 

“Kai,” they replied, smile still plastered on their face as they shook Max’s hand, “what can I do for you, Max?”

“Well, I’m the best man, and I wanted to let you know that Alec and Magnus are on their way here,” Max told him. 

“Best man, hmm?” Kai gave his body a quick look over, a few of the dark hairs around their face face falling from their bun. 

“See something you like?” Max asked, loving the small blush the crept across Kai’s tan cheeks. 

“Maybe I do,” they gave him a coy smile, “how do you know Alec and Magnus?” 

“I’m Alec’s younger brother,” Max replied. 

“How old are you?” Kai asked quickly. Max almost laughed. He did look a little on the younger side, never growing out his beard and letting the curls of his hair get a little unruly. He also had a bit more of a baby face than his siblings did, who were all hard lines and sharp edges. 

“I’m twenty-two, don’t worry,” Max chuckled, “you?”

“Twenty-five,” Kai replied. 

“Do you want me to get you a drink, Kai?” Max asked. 

“I don’t drink on the job,” Kai replied, “especially when they’re from strangers who clearly want a piece of me,” 

“I don’t have to be a stranger,” Max gave him a smile, not denying that he wanted a piece of them as he leaned against the wall behind him and shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Yes, but right now, you are,” Kai turned back to look at him, “until a time that you’re not, I won’t take a drink from you,”

“Fair enough,” Max shrugged. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw another text from Alec telling him that he was here, “well, I have some best man duties to attend to,” 

“Guess you should get to it then,” Kai said. 

“I’ll be back,” Max said as he pushed off the wall before flashing him a smile, “I promise I won’t leave without saying goodbye,”

“You better not,” Kai smiled before Max turned and walked towards the door. He hid the smile on his face as he made his way across the dance floor. He moved past the security and through the door into the hallway where he found Alec pinned against the wall as Magnus kissed him. 

Max sighed as loudly as he possibly could, “seriously, guys?” 

“Can you blame me?” Magnus asked gruffly when he pulled away, though not enough for Alec to move away from the wall. 

“We just got married,” Alec said, neither of them looking at Max, both only looking at each other. 

“You’re just lucky we’re here,” Magnus said softly, watching Alec swipe his tongue along his bottom lip, silently begging Magnus to kiss him again. 

“Alright, this is the hallway outside the ballroom, not your bedroom,” Max groaned, “knock it off, lets get his party started,”

“Fine,” Magnus grumbled, moving away from the wall and pulling Alec with him. 

“Fix yourselves,” Max gestured to them vaguely, “I’m gonna go get Kai to announce you guys,” 

“You’ve been here ten minutes and you already know the DJ’s name?” Alec raised an eyebrow at his little brother, clearly seeing his intentions. 

“Hey, if you don’t want me to hit on your DJ, then don’t hire such a hot DJ,” Max raised his hands in innocence. 

“They’re Raphael’s sibling!” Magnus called after him, which caused Max to stop in his tracks. 

“Raphael?” Max walked back towards him, “like, your friend, Raphael?”

“What other Raphael would he be talking about?” Alec laughed. 

“Fuck,” Max cursed. He’d only met Raphael a few times and he scared him more than any of Magnus’ famous friends. His quiet stoicism while looking like he was constantly judging everything and everyone was truly unnerving. 

“Now, go get your new lover to announce us,” Alec ordered, making sure to tease his little brother a little, “we wanna go home,” 

“Oh, you’re gonna regret that,” Max smiled a little, a plan formulating in his head as he backed towards the door, “big time, brother,”

“One of my husband’s best friends is the older brother of the person you want to hook up with,” Alec called back, “keep that in mind,” 

Max quietly scoffed at the empty threat before going back into the ballroom. He strolled across the dance floor back towards Kai, keeping up the air of confidence around him as he made his way back over to Kai. 

“Hey,” Kai smiled, taking one of the headphones off their ear, “is your brother here?”

“Yup,” Max smiled, “they’re ready when you are,” 

Kai nodded before grabbing two of the sliders on their soundboard and the music died down. They quickly cued up another song before unmuting the mic and picking it up. 

“What’s up party people!” they called out to the party, who responded eagerly. As they spoke, they muted the sliders controlling the music and pushed them back up and starting the song cued up on their computer but since the board was still muted no sound came through the speakers. Max was mesmerized by how they multitasked. 

“Now, we are all here tonight to celebrate a very special couple, though one of them has been a thorn in my older brother’s side for as long as we can remember,” there was a light laugh that circulated the room, a loud bark of laughter that came from Ragnor, “so please welcome, Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane!” 

As soon as they called out their names, they unmuted the speakers and the music blasted through the party. They quickly muted the mic and left it on the table. Max looked up at his older brother and his husband, and the two were smiling widely as their guests cheered for them. Max joined in, glad to see his older brother so happy. 

“Older brother?” Max leaned towards Kai as he clapped for his brother, playing dumb purely to start another conversation.

“Raphael’s my older brother,” Kai replied, “that’s not gonna be a problem, is it?”

“Not at all,” Max assured them. If this lasted more than one night, which Max was starting to hope that it would, then it might be a problem. For now, however, it was just fine. 

Max was about to speak again when he made eye contact with Alec, who gestured for him to join them. 

“I’ll be right back,” Max told them. 

“Should I do the first dance soon?” Kai asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll give you the heads up,” Max said before making his way across the room towards his brother, “what’s up?” 

“You’re really going hard at them,” Alec laughed when Max approached. 

“Yes I am,” Max replied, “I have no shame,” 

“You might just want to avoid Raphael,” Magnus said to him, “he’s more protective of Kai than he is of any of his other siblings,”

“Really? Why?” Max asked, genuinely wanting to know more about the DJ. 

“That’s not my information to give,” Magnus replied, “you need to find that out yourself,” 

Max groaned, wanting to know as much as he could about Kai as soon as possible. 

“Max, I’ll tell you what,” Alec said, “as a thank you gift from both of us, we will keep Raphael off your back for tonight so that you can get to know Kai better,” 

“For real?” Max asked hopefully. 

“For real,” Alec laughed, “now go get them to start our first dance,”

“Thank you,” Max said, turning and moving quickly before stopping dead in his tracks and picking up a slower, more carefree pace. 

“I never thought I’d see you encouraging your brother to date,” Magnus said softly, running his hand down Alec’s arm before he clasped their hands together. 

“He’s been upset because he hasn’t been able to maintain a relationship for longer than one or two nights,” Alec replied, “and I’ve been thinking that him and Kai would be good for each other,”

“You really are a sweetheart, darling,” Magnus said softly, pressing a kiss against his cheek. He loved the blush that crept up on his husband’s cheek as he didn’t know how to reply to the compliment. Before either of them could say anything more the music lowered again and Kai’s voice filled the room. 

“If everyone will please direct their attention to the dance floor,” Kai said, “the newlyweds will now have their first dance,” 

Alec smiled as he took Magnus’ hand, walking backwards as he led him to the middle of the dance floor. When they’d first started talking about their wedding they entertained the idea of doing a full choreographed dance. However, after a month’s worth of dance lessons and Alec spending most of his time stepping on Magnus’ feet, they had decided to just keep it simple. 

Alec pulled Magnus to his chest as the music started. He let his hand rest on the small of Magnus’ back as Magnus’ hand came around his waist. He took Magnus’ free hand in his as the two began to sway to the slow tune of the music. 

“Should we get a fountain in here?” Alec asked jokingly. 

“Are you kidding me? Do you know how much these suits cost?” Magnus laughed, “as endearing as that was I don’t consider falling into a fountain a particularly fun thing to do,” 

“I guess not,” Alec shrugged, “but I’d fall into anything with you,”

“I would too,” Magnus said softly, “but let’s not plan to fall into anymore fountains,”

“I think we can manage that,” Alec laughed, “I’m not stepping on your feet am I?”

“How could you be?” Magnus asked, “it’s like I’m walking on air,”

“Oh stop,” Alec chuckled, “that was cheesy, even for you,”

“Oh ouch,” Magnus replied, “but also, you opened the door for it,”

“How on earth did I do that?” 

“Our feet aren’t even leaving the ground and you asked if you were stepping on me feet,” 

“Our feet or moving back and forth, it’s possible,”

“But you’d feel it, and there wouldn’t be any need to ask,”

“Look at us,” Alec smiled, “already arguing like an old married couple,”

“It’s a good look on us,” Magnus smiled. They continued the rest of their dance in silence, just pressed against each other. When the music faded they were surrounded by applause, but they didn’t look anywhere else but into each other’s eyes. Alec smiled before pressing a light kiss to his husband’s lips. 

“Let’s go sit, yeah?” Alec asked softly. Magnus nodded and led his husband towards the long table at the one end of the ballroom. His mother was already sitting there already deeply engaged in a conversation with Madzie. 

“Oh, my boys,” Maryse stood from the table and pulled both her sons into a hug, “that was beautiful,”

“Thanks mom,” Alec smiled, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

“Are you having a good time, sweetpea?” Magnus asked his goddaughter. 

“Yeah,” Madzie replied, shoveling food into her mouth, “the food is really good,” 

“I’m glad you like it,” Alec laughed with a smile. He was silently thankful, as he was in charge of food and was insecure their guests wouldn’t like it. 

“Are you not hungry, mom?” Alec asked his mother. 

“I was going to go get food but then I saw you guys coming over,” Maryse replied. 

“Well, shall we all go eat then?” Magnus asked his mother-in-law. She stood with them and followed them to the buffet. 

“So what do we have to eat?” Maryse asked as they approached. 

“Alexander picked dishes from each of the countries we’ve visited together,” Magnus explained as they went online the line, “we got it from a caterer that specializes in international dishes,” 

“That’s really sweet,” Maryse replied. 

“He is really sweet,” Magnus replied, smiling at his husband who was silently observing the conversation. He gave Magnus a smile as he met his eyes. 

“Hey, mom!” Max came running across the dance floor, “can you come here for a second?” 

“Sure, just give me one moment,” Maryse said, going to put her plate back at the table. Max followed his mother and was whispering softly. Alec watched them go back to the table and then past the security guards and out of the ballroom. He looked around and saw that the rest of their wedding party was nowhere to be found, but Clary and Simon were huddled in a corner near the door, talking softly and eyeing them cautiously. Without saying anything, he moved away from the buffet towards the door, but Magnus grabbed him by the arm. 

“Don’t,” Magnus said, “whatever it is, don’t worry about it,”

Alec turned, giving him a look that told him that was impossible. 

“Okay, yes, I know that it’s stupid to say that, because you’re you,” Magnus said, pulling him close, “but whatever’s going on, let them handle it. We’ll ask them about it after our wedding,”

“What if it’s an emergency?” Alec asked. 

“If it’s truly that bad and requires our attention, they’ll get us,” Magnus told him, “but right now, try to forget about it, love,” 

“Okay,” Alec nodded, looking away from the door. He took Magnus’ hand as they made their way back to their table where Madzie was the only one sitting there. As they sat and ate, more people than Alec could count came over and congratulated them, some Alec hadn’t even met before. He smiled anyway, trying his best to forget that his entire wedding party, minus Madzie, were outside dealing with something outside the ballroom without him. 

“Do you want a drink?” Magnus asked, looking over at his tense husband. 

“Yes,” Alec sighed. Magnus squeezed his hand before he stood up and went across the ballroom, giving Kai a fist bump as he went by. Alec picked lightly at his food before he saw everyone walk back into the ballroom. They all made their way to the buffet and Alec decided to stay put and interrogate them when they got to the table. Magnus returned first, offering his husband the martini, which he drank a rather large sip of in one go. 

“Calm down, darling,” Magnus said, taking the drink from his hand and putting it on the table, “everything’s fine. They’re all back and no one’s freaked out, so please breath,”

“I’ll be fine,” Alec said, reaching over Magnus to grab his drink and taking another large sip, “I’ll be fine,” 

“Okay,” Magnus eyed him cautiously as Izzy and Simon came over with plates of food in their hands. 

“So what was that about?” Alec asked, looking at his younger sister. 

“We’ll tell you later, but you don’t need to worry about it tonight,” Izzy said, “trust me when I say it’s handled and you do not need to worry about it, please,”

“She’s right,” Jace joined in as him and Clary approached the table, “as curious as you are, it’s not worth your time right now. Just enjoy your night,”

Alec sighed, “fine. But don’t think you’re getting out of telling me tomorrow,” 

“We’ll tell you after your honeymoon,” Cat said as she sat down next to Magnus. 

“Our honeymoon?!” Alec nearly yelled, “we’re going to be gone for a month!” 

“And you will enjoy yourselves for a month and not worry about this,” Maryse said, sitting down as well. Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon all sat and Ragnor and Raphael joined them shortly afterwards. 

“Where’s Max?” Alec asked, worried. 

“He’s getting ready to give his speech,” Jace said, pointing to the DJ booth where Max was talking to Kai with a mic hanging limply in his hand. 

“They’re awfully cozy,” Raphael commented, looking at Kai as they ran a hand through their hair, more stray pieces falling from their bun. 

“They are charming,” Alec commented, not quite meeting Raphael’s eye. 

“Your brother better not be coming on to them,” Raphael said. 

“Raph, they’re twenty-five years old,” Magnus deadpanned as he looked his friend in the eye, “if they weren’t interested in Max’s advances, they would tell him,”

“Max is a good kid, Raph,” Cat assured him, “you really don’t have to worry,”

Raphael was about to reply but was cut off by the music dying down. He only grumbled under his breath as Max taped the mic and made his way towards the center of the dancefloor. 

“Hello, everyone, hi,” Max waved and walked in a small circle around the floor, making sure everyone got a glimpse of him, “my name is Max Lightwood and if you didn’t know I am Alec’s favorite brother and best man,”

“Oh shut up!” Jace called across the room. 

“Love you too, bro!” Max gave him a thumbs up, “anyway, when Alec asked me to be his best man, my first thought was ‘oh god, Jace is going to kill me if I say yes’. For those who don’t know, Jace is the asshole who just interrupted me,”

Max looked across the room to see Jace flipping him off. Max flipped him off right back and Alec put his head in his hands. 

“Tell me when it’s over,” Alec groaned, peering through his fingers and looked up at his youngest brother. 

“My second thought after he asked me,” Max continued, “was ‘wait a minute, I’ve walked in on these two horny assholes so many times, including once just before they entered the party, I DESERVE to be his best man’”

Alec shrunk further back into his chair and groaned. Magnus laughed and rubbed his hand across his husband’s back. He already loved this speech. 

“And my third thought was,” Max looked directly at them at the table, “‘Jace, Izzy, and I are gonna write the best damn speech, Alec’s face is gonna be redder than when Magnus says something dirty’ so let’s get to it,” 

“Or we could not,” Alec mumbled.

“Darling, trust me, it’s fine,” Magnus assured him, “anything they’re about to hear all of my friends have done something way worse,” 

“My family doesn’t need to know about any of my childhood antics or our current antics,” Alec replied. 

“I’m sure our family knows everything,” Izzy said, “trust me, you’ll be fine,”

Alec nodded and looked up at Max, who was staring directly at him. 

“Thank you for paying attention to me,” Max said with a smile, “so, for those of you who don’t know, my brother used to be a kindergarten teacher and him and Magnus met at a school fundraiser that Magnus brought Madzie to. When Alec met Magnus, he didn’t recognize him, and if there is anything that perfectly characterises my older brother, it would be the fact that Magnus freaking Bane was standing right in front of him and he didn’t notice,”

Max paused for the laughter that followed and he turned to see Alec’s head resting on the table. Magnus gave him a thumbs up so he continued. 

“He didn’t realize who Magnus was until a week later when we were watching one of Magnus’ films and he ruined the perfectly good dinner we were having,” Max paused again for the laughter. Alec looked up at his brother once again and for the first time realized there wasn’t a paper in his hand. 

“Did he memorize his speech?!” Alec asked, looking down the line.

“Yeah, he wanted to put on a show,” Jace replied. 

“He memorized a whole damn speech and I couldn’t even memorize my vows,” Alec shook his head. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t memorize my speech,” Cat assured him. 

“Then, once Alec realized who Magnus was, these two turned into the most annoying, in love fuckers you’ve ever seen,” Max laughed, “not to mention they love each other all the time, if you know what I mean,” 

Alec’s head audibly landed on the table. 

“That’s the last sex joke,” Izzy assured him. 

“Alec and I essentially lived together the entire time I was in high school and I’d come visit a lot once I started college,” Max explained, “and for the first two years these two were together, I was the only person besides Magnus’ close friends who knew. I was honored to be trusted to this information, but, and I never told you guys this, it was so damn hard to keep your secret!” 

“It was hard for us to keep the secret!” Alec called, eliciting a laugh from the room. 

“Stop interrupting me!” Max scolded, “whenever I had a friend who would mention how much they loved Magnus Bane, I would not be able to rub in their face that not only did I know him but my brother was dating him and it was so hard!” 

Everyone found Max’s little whine at the end endearing and laughed, especially Kai, who was leaning back against the wall just taking in the handsome man in front of them.

“Alright, I’m only going to say one more thing about Alec and Magnus before I wrap up, mainly because most of my stories involving them are less than PG,” Max smirked as Alec glared over at Izzy. 

“Sorry,” she said, “that’s the last sex joke,” 

“I feel the need to clarify that I would walk in on them, I was not involved in any way, shape, or form,” Max said seriously, “so, over their time together, Magnus has gotten into the habit of scaring the pants off of Alec whenever possible,”

“Oh god,” Alec groaned. 

“And that’s what led to Alec’s scare on Ellen, though the second scare was Magnus’ planning, the third one was Ellen,” Max let the laughter fill the room, “but it all started because my dear older brother told Magnus he doesn’t get scared and Magnus, being the good boyfriend he is, was determined to prove him wrong and I was more than happy to help.

“We planned it out then I hid Magnus in Alec’s closet which began a wonderful tradition of Magnus scaring Alec whenever possible,” Max smiled, “but in all seriousness, Magnus, I’ve never seen my brother happier than when he’s with you. You guys are a beacon a happiness and a true testament to the fact that love exists in this world. You are a beautiful representation to every young queer person out there that you can be happy, and I’m so happy for you both. Magnus, I’m so happy that you are now officially a part of our family and I can’t wait to see what else you and Alec do together...though not everything,” 

Laughter and applause filled the room. Max waved as he walked in another small circle, sending a wink towards Kai before making his way back towards the table. Alec and Magnus both stood and pulled Max into a hug before they both took their seats. Max handed the mic off to Cat and she made her way towards the dance floor. 

“Did you like it?” Max asked, looking hesitantly at his older brother. 

“Could’ve done without the sex jokes,” Alec remarked, “but it was good,”

“Really good,” Magnus said. 

“Alright,” Cat took her spot in the center of the room, “I don’t think I can follow that, so don’t expect my speech to be anywhere near as good as his,”

“You got this!” Ragnor called from his spot at the table, giving her a thumbs up. She shook her head and unfolded her paper. 

“Thank you,” she chuckled as he looked down at her paper, “I will start this off by saying that it took me a while to warm up to Alec as Magnus’ boyfriend. He’d been burnt in the past and I wasn’t ready to let anyone else near his heart. This contrasted sharply with the fact that he was Madzie’s kindergarten teacher and she loved him probably more than Magnus did at that time,”

“Impossible!” Magnus called. Alec laughed and leaned on his husband’s shoulder while Cat brushed them off. 

“As time went on though I realized that Alec would go to hell and back for my best friend,” Cat looked up and gave Alec a smile before going back to her paper, “watching Alec stand by him through thick and thin, through Magnus’ life and the crazy ex that came with it,” 

Magnus barked out a laugh along with a few others in the room. He appreciated the jab at Camille considering some of his biggest mental breakdowns in the time him and Alec had been together was because of her. 

“Recently, I had the pleasure to witness Alec tell his crazy ex off,” Cat said. The people in the room who had witnessed the event sat back whereas the ones who hadn’t perked up, wanting to hear more of the story, “and if I hadn’t been on board with him by that point, I would’ve after that. 

“Magnus has been like a brother to me since we moved to LA together and I was very selective of who I was going to allow to take my spot,” Cat turned so she was facing Alec, “but Alec, I have to say, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to Magnus and he’s won an Oscar,” 

The room laughed and Magnus took his husband’s hand and looked him in the eye.

“I love you,” he mouthed with a dorky smile on his face. 

“I love you too,” Alec mouthed back before letting out a small laugh and kissing his husband. 

“I decided to keep this short and sweet because I know everyone wants to eat and dance and then leave,” Cat stopped again for the laughs, “but I really do love you both and I am so incredibly happy for you,” 

Applause filled the room as Cat went and gave the mic back to Kai. They started up the music again as she made her way back towards the table. 

“That was lovely, dear,” Magnus said, kissing her cheek when she returned. 

“It was really nice,” Alec said, hugging her. 

“Thanks, guys,” Cat smiled. 

“Not as good as mine though,” Max chimed in. 

“No, and I didn’t expect it to be,” Cat replied, “so don’t get too on your high horse about that,” 

“He’s gonna need the high horse if he wants to kiss Kai later,” Alec mumbled. Everyone who heard his comment burst out laughing as Max’s cheeks reddened. Alec ruffled his brother’s hair and Max swatted his hand away. He was going to kiss Kai later, and that is what he did. He was the last of his siblings to leave, but it was worth the wait. He kissed them and then some and what was even better was that they stayed until the next morning. 

Alec and Magnus spent the rest of their evening in their own little bubble dancing together. People would come and talk to them and they’d interact before they went back to each other. They ate and drank until the wee hours of the morning when Kai’s time was up. The music stopped and the light came on and Alec and Magnus were one of the first ones out the door. Alec practically pulled Magnus into the back of their car and started making out with him the second the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about writing a story within this series just focusing on Max (a few snapshots of Max's life throughout the timeline of this story). I'm just wondering if that's something you guys would be interested in, so if it is, please comment below and tell me!


	4. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just all smut so if you don't like that please don't read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the final part of this story! Thank you all so much for reading it I hope you enjoyed. At the end I'm gonna detail a little bit what's up ahead for this series but until then I hope you all enjoy my (poorly written) smut (there's also quite a bit of fluff in there cause like, they just got married let them love each other)!
> 
> (also, I WAY overuse the phrase "my husband" throughout this entire chapter so enjoy that)

“Mhmph, Alec,” Magnus grabbed Alec by the shoulders and physically pulled him away from his neck. He was kneeling over his husband’s lap, boxing his legs in.

“What?” Alec asked, slightly out of breath. They’d been in the car for only five minutes but Alec’s lips hadn’t left Magnus’ body since the door closed. 

“Trust me, I’m just as eager, but I’m begging you, please do not undress me in the back of a car,” Magnus nearly laughed, “we’re married, not sixteen,” 

Alec chuckled a little before pressing his forehead against his husband’s, “we’re married,”

“Yes, we are, darling,” Magnus smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec laughed and climbed off Magnus’ lap before sitting next to him, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder. 

“What do we do now?” Alec asked softly. 

“Do you not know what to do with yourself when you aren’t making out with me?” Magnus teased. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Alec laughed, playfully slapping him, “I mean, us, like, I feel like something should change now that we’re married,” 

“Well, we are going to Indonesia for a month,” Magnus said.

“What do we do after that?” Alec asked, taking Magnus’ hand in his own. 

“I guess we keep doing what we’ve been doing,” Magnus sighed, “I mean, I spent a year clearing my schedule for a month so I’m gonna have a ton of work when we get back,” 

“Right, yeah,” Alec laughed a little, ignoring the small pinch in his chest. He missed working. A lot. Their house was always spotless, he always had a hot meal ready when Magnus got home, he’d taken up every hobby he could think of and he still felt like he didn’t have a purpose anymore. But now wasn’t the time to deal with that, they just got married. That was a problem to talk about later. 

“We just keep living our lives as we have been,” Magnus smiled, “except now you’re my husband,” 

“Yeah,” Alec smiled, pecking his lips again quickly before resting his head back on his shoulder. The two sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of their ride back into the city, both of them able to keep it in their pants for the rest of their journey. But when they were finally dropped off in front of their building and Alec all but pulled Magnus into the elevator, things got heated quickly. 

The doors of their private elevator shut and Alec immediately crowded Magnus against the wall. 

“Can I kiss you now?” Alec asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. 

Magnus didn’t answer, only grabbed Alec by the back of his neck and pulled him closed. They looked into each other’s eyes before Alec crashed their lips together. He licked his tongue along the bottom of Magnus’ lips, inviting him to open his mouth. Magnus happily obliged as Alec pulled him impossibly closer. He moaned into his husband’s mouth as he was tugged out of the open elevator. 

They stumbled out of the elevator and fell back against the table. They both took a breath in as Alec pushed Magnus’ coat off his shoulder and onto the table. Alec hoisted his husband up so he was sitting on top of his coat on the table as he stood between his legs. He pulled away from Magnus’ mouth and began kissing and nipping at his jaw. 

“Are you-” Magnus was breathless as Alec’s tongue moved across his skin, “are you gonna fuck me on the table?”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Alec replied before he began sucking just beneath his jaw. 

“Oh,” Magnus let out a small sigh and Alec looked up at him with a small smile on his face. 

“Magnus, baby, I love you, but I do not want to fuck you on our dining room table on our wedding night,” Alec said, “another time,”

“Fair enough,” Magnus said softly, fiddling with Alec’s tie. Alec pushed Magnus’ hand away before he kissed him again. Slowly as they kissed, he pushed Magnus back so he was laying on the table with his legs hanging off. 

“I thought you weren’t fucking me on the table,” Magnus raised an eyebrow. 

“Don’t you trust me?” Alec looked at him playfully. 

“Of course,” Magnus replied. 

“Then shut up and trust me,” Alec pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He looked into Magnus’ eyes and Magnus gave him a quick nod. He pressed kisses to his cheek, moving down his neck as he pulled at Magnus’ tie. He tossed it aside while he kept biting and sucking at Magnus’ neck. Magnus’ hands came up and held him tightly, with one hand running through his hair. Alec began working at the buttons of Magnus’ shirt. 

When his shirt was undone, Alec moved back up and kissed Magnus on the mouth before wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and pulling him so he was sitting up, leaving his shirt behind on the table. After he did, he let go of his husband before he dropped to his knees. 

“Oh,” Magnus let a small smile cross his lips as he realized what was happening. 

“You trust me now?” Alec smiled. 

“I always trust you, darling,” Magnus said, a hand on his husband’s cheek. 

“Good,” Alec turned his head and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ palm before running his hands up his legs, massaging the muscle slightly as he went along. Alec’s hands barely ghosted over the bulge in his pants before he undid Magnus’ belt and pulled it off in one quick motion. He slowly undid Magnus’ shoes, pressing kisses to his clothed thighs as he did. 

“Come on, Alec, they’re just shoes, pull them off!” Magnus nearly yelled, impatient and throbbing like hell in his pants.

“Someone’s impatient,” Alec smirked up at his husband. Magnus scoffed and ran his hand through Alec’s hair. 

“Yes I am, and I am unafraid to admit it,” Magnus replied. Alec laughed as he threw Magnus’ shoes behind them and once again ran his hands up his legs. Magnus moaned as Alec very deliberately brushed against the outline of his cock before undoing his pants. He pulled his pants and boxers down, letting them fall to the ground as Magnus’ hard cock bounced up against his chest. 

Alec took his husband’s cock in his hand, stroking it a few times before licking a strip up it and taking the tip into his mouth. Magnus’ hands immediately threaded through Alec’s hair pulling lightly as he took more of his cock into his mouth.

“God, Alexander,” Magnus moaned as Alec’s hands went around his back and started grabbing at his ass. He dove further onto his husband’s cock until the hair at the base tickled his nose. He held Magnus in his mouth a moment, breathing through his nose best he could before he needed to pull off to breath. A trail of saliva connected him to Magnus’ cock as he did. 

“You’re so beautiful, darling,” Magnus said, running his hand softly through Alec’s hair. Alec laughed a little before taking his cock back into his mouth. As he did, Magnus thrust his hips forward slowly. Not enough to choke his husband but enough to meet him as he head bobbed up and down. His tongue moved across Magnus’ cock expertly, his tongue pressing into the slit before pressing on the vein along the underside. 

“Jesus, I’m gonna come,” Magnus said, letting go of his husband’s hair, expecting him to pull away. But he didn’t, just continued sucking on him like he was a starving man and Magnus was his meal. Magnus moaned as he shot his load down Alec’s throat, and without missing a beat his husband swallowed every last drop that he gave him. 

As he pulled off, Magnus leaned over and cupped Alec’s face in his hands before kissing him, tasting himself on his tongue. Slowly, Magnus slid off the table and pushed Alec fully onto the ground before straddling his hips and sitting on his hard cock. 

“You know I love you, right?” Magnus said softly, his thumb moving over Alec’s cheek. 

“I hope you’re not just saying that cause of the blowjob I just gave you,” Alec teased. 

“Oh stop,” Magnus laughed lightly. 

“I love you too,” Alec smiled, placing a hand on the back of Magnus’ neck and pulling him in for a kiss. They lost track of the amount of time they spent lazily making out on the floor. Alec’s jaw was a little sore, but that didn’t stop them, tongues sliding together lewdly as they did their best to try and swallow each other. 

“You’re wearing too much clothing,” Magnus mumbled against his lips as he gripped the lapels of Alec’s jacket. 

“Well whose fault is that?” Alec smiled. 

“Yours,” Magnus said, matter-of-fact, “I was distracted,” 

“Guess I should stop distracting you then,” Alec said. 

“I don’t think you’ll ever stop distracting me,” Magnus replied before he kissed his husband. He sat back onto Alec’s legs and pulled him up with him. He pushed his husband’s jacket off before tugging at his tie. Alec wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus’ waist and Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s hips as he undid the buttons of his shirt. 

“Oh of course you wore an undershirt,” Magnus laughed after he pushed the shirt off his husband’s shoulders. 

“Yeah,” Alec replied, “I was surprised you didn’t,”

“Were you?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. 

Alec thought for a moment, “actually, no, not really,”

“Better,” Magnus smiled before tugging the undershirt off. Alec pulled him close as Magnus began nipping at his neck and torso, sucking light marks into his skin. As he did he let his nails scratch lightly down Alec’s torso before he began fiddling with his husband’s belt. 

“Wait, wait,” Alec said, pulling away slightly. 

“What?” Magnus’ eyes were wide with concern. 

“I think it’s about time we move our party to the bedroom,” Alec replied. Magnus nodded and climbed off Alec’s lap before extending his hand down to help his husband to his feet. Once Alec stood, he wrapped an arm around Magnus’ back and bent over before bringing his other arm under his knees and picking him up. 

“Oh!” Magnus yelped as Alec hoisted him off the ground, “you’re so hot,”

“So are you,” Alec smiled, pressing a light kiss to his lips before he began moving towards their bedroom. 

“Open the door, please,” Alec said when they arrived. Magnus reached forward and opened the door. Alec walked through and placed Magnus on the bed before kissing him. 

“Fuck my mouth,” Magnus said when Alec pulled away. 

“Yeah?” Alec asked. 

“Please,” Magnus replied. 

“Well, when you ask so nicely,” Alec smiled before kissing him again. He climbed off the bed and quickly toed off his shoes as he undid his belt. Magnus moved his head so it was hanging off the bed. Alec pushed down his pants and underwear before taking his cock in his hand and stroking it as he approached his husband. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec said, bending down and pressing a kiss to Magnus’ lips, “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Magnus said softly, “now, if you will, drop the soft mushy stuff and just fuck me, please,” 

Alec laughed a little at how desperate he was, “as you wish,” 

Magnus opened his mouth as Alec’s cock probed at his lips. He let his tongue roll over his cock as he began slowly thrusting into his mouth. Alec moaned as he pushed fully into his husband’s mouth, savoring the warm wetness that wrapped around his cock. He pulled out partially before pushing back in. He felt Magnus’ mouth adjusting to the intrusion, and as he did he began to speed up. 

He heard Magnus gagging slightly as he pushed deeper into his throat, and god did he love that sound. He knew how much his husband could handle and would always take care to not go near that limit. He looked down and saw saliva spilling from Magnus’ mouth. 

“God, you take me so well,” Alec moaned, still thrusting into his mouth, “you were made to take my cock, baby. So perfect for me,”

Magnus moaned at the praise, the vibrations moving through his cock. 

“I’m gonna come,” Alec said as he pressed himself fully into Magnus’ mouth and held himself there. He heard Magnus breathing shallowly through his nose as he came down his throat. He felt his cum start to leak out of Magnus mouth before he pulled his cock out fully. Magnus swallowed what was in his mouth quickly before catching his breath. As he slowly came back to reality he spun on the bed so he was on his hands and knees. He leaned forward and licked up the rest of the cum that surrounded Alec’s cock. 

“You okay, baby?” Alec asked, taking his face in his hand. 

“Yeah,” Magnus replied, his voice hoarse. Alec smiled before kissing his husband, tasting himself in his mouth. 

“Good,” Alec replied, “move to the center of the bed,”

Magnus obliged as Alec walked around to his side of the bed, grabbing the lube from his nightstand. He dropped the lube on the bed before positioned himself behind Magnus. He let his hands run down his husband’s back before spreading his cheeks. He pressed a few kisses to his back before he licked a strip through his crack, probing his tongue lightly into his hole. 

“Alec…” Magnus moaned as his husband continued to lick him open. He was hanging painfully hard between his legs, but as Alec’s tongue was working his hole, his hand came around and began stroking his cock. He moaned as Alec stroked him and nearly screamed when Alec pushed a lubed finger into his hole with his tongue. The stimulation was too much for him. 

“Alec, I’m gonna,” and that was all he said before he was coming all over himself, Alec’s hand, and the bed. Without missing a beat, Alec swept up some of the cum on the bed and deposited it against his hole. He removed his tongue and pressed two fingers into his hole, the lube and his cum allowing them to slide easily. Magnus nearly collapsed as Alec pressed against his prostate. 

“I’m ready, please, fuck me,” Magnus said desperately. 

“You sure?” Alec asked, continuing to finger him. 

“Yes,” Magnus said and the moment he did, Alec removed his fingers. Magnus whined at the loss as he hole clenched around nothing. Alec lubed up his cock before pressing the head against Magnus’ hole. They both moaned as Alec pressed in, splitting him open as he pushed in further. As he bottomed out, he put a hand between Magnus’ shoulder blades and pressed him down into the mattress. 

“You good?” Alec asked, looking down at his husband’s place. 

“Yes, please, move!” Magnus called. Alec was happy to oblige, pulling almost all the way out of him before slamming back in. He began somewhat slow, letting his husband get used to him a bit more before he placed one of his feet on the bed, allowing himself a better angle. They both moaned breathlessly as Alec pounded into him, with Magnus moaning especially loudly every time Alec his his prostate. Then, without warning, Alec pulled out. 

“Wha-” Magnus began, looking over his shoulder. 

“I want you to ride me,” Alec said, laying back on the bed. Without a word, Magnus scrambled to climb into Alec’s lap. He gave Alec’s cock a few tugs before he lowered himself onto it. He sat still for a moment, just relishing in the fact of being full. 

“Magnus,” Alec growled, “move,”

“Oh, who’s the impatient one now?” Magnus teased. 

“Magnus,” Alec’s tone was almost warning, but they both knew it was an empty threat. Alec wasn’t going to punish him tonight and they both knew it. Magnus gave him a wink before he began slowly bouncing on his cock. Alec moaned, grabbing Magnus’ hips and helping him move. 

As he was bouncing, Magnus leaned forward and kissed his husband. Alec’s hands came up and pulled Magnus closer, kissing him roughly as he began thrusting up to meet Magnus’ hips as they came down. As they kissed, Alec moved a hand between them and wrapped it around Magnus’ cock, so he was both fucking down onto Alec’s cock and up into his hand. Magnus moaned into his mouth as the friction on his cock. 

“I’m not gonna last like this,” Magnus said breathlessly through moans. 

“Then come for me,” Alec said against his lips, “my husband,” 

And with those words Magnus came, exploding between them with a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Alec was gone within a few thrusts, kissing his husband as he came into his ass. They both sat there for a moment, catching their breath before Magnus pulled himself off Alec’s softening dick. 

“That was…” Magnus began. 

“Yeah,” Alec replied, holding Magnus close to him, “what time do we leave tomorrow?”

“I have a private plane, so whenever we want,” Magnus smiled against his husband’s skin, “but if we don’t wanna be too jetlagged, we should leave here probably around nine tomorrow night,”

“Okay,” Alec mumbled, rolling over as if to go to sleep. 

“Are we not gonna clean up?” Magnus asked. 

“Oh yeah, guess we should do that,” Alec laughed, climbing off the bed, grabbing Magnus’ hand and pulling him up with him, “up for a shower?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Magnus smiled before kissing his husband as he pulled him towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is what I'm currently working on for this series (i.e. what ideas have a document open on my computer that is just gonna sit open until I decide to finish it)
> 
> \- 5+1 digging into Alec's Emotions™️ (my best guess is I'll finish this one next)  
> \- 5+1 digging into Magnus' Emotions™️  
> \- The Max-centric story (y'all were way more into this one than I was expecting. I'm probably going to publish that as one story and then just add chapters with different snapshots of whatever I want to write about in his life. If there's any particular moments in Max's life you want to see comment them below!)  
> \- I've got that same smut story I've been working on since October. Lord knows when I will finish that but maybe one day it'll come 
> 
> That's all I've got up on the docket rn and some of those stories will be incorporating some suggestions I've gotten from y'all in the past but if there's anything else you'd like to see comment it below!
> 
> Thanks for reading y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!!  
> 


End file.
